narutos creed revolations revamped
by roguemage251
Summary: As the title suggests it's a rvamped version of one of my earliest stories, i found the time to look at them and frankly my earliest work sucked hard so i'm trying to fix my mistakes and make them better. Reviews are a writers moral rating, the more reviews the more chapters we are willing to make. Does anyone know a Beta who would help me with this new fanfic im making.
1. The begining of a revolation

A black haired teen namned Naruto Auditore da Roma, who was wearing a white hooded robe was free running in a small city in rome when suddenly an older version of himself whos name was Ezio Auditore da Firenze (born in difrent cities) Ezio unseathed his sword while Naruto unsheathed his hidden blades.

Ezio swung his sword in a 75% angle from the left. Naruto rolled forward before thrusting his hidden blade forword but Ezio grabed his wrist at the last second with his free hand and twisted but Naruto spun in mid air in the same direction.

Naruto then thrusted his other hidden blade towards Ezios throat to which said man blocked it with his sword before kicking Naruto in the chest knocking him back by a few feet. Naruto gets up and dashes towards Ezio who slashes sideways in an attempt to cut Narutos gut open.

said teen jumps over both the sword and Ezio landing behind the older man and poking the his back with the hidden blade where if he pierced it it would pierce Ezios heart "Looks like I win this one dad." said Naruto with a confidence. "I don't think so son." said Ezio with a smirk. Naruto then noticed the dagger pointed at his liver.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "how 'bout we call this a tie?" asked Naruto with a big grin on his face. Ezio chuckled and sheathed is dagger and nodded. Naruto sheathed his hidden blade and staeted walking towards the assassins den.

(a year later)

The father/son duo were finnaly at masyaf and were now surrounded by templars. Naruto and Ezio both smirked and readied themselves for a big fight. A templar tried to stab Naruto through the chest with his sword but said teen grabed the guys wrist and broke it before snatching the sword out of the air as it fell.

Naruto then proceded to stab the templar through the heart killing him. Naruto then noticed a templar to his side with a spear and threw a throwing knife into the guys skull killing him to. He was soon surrounded by hundereds of corpses with spears, swords, daggers, knives, and bullets in them.

Ezio made his way over to Naruto and stood back to back with his blood covered son. The two assassins were cutting templars down left and right but soon were overwelmed by the sheer number of templars. They were soon being dragged through hallways until they were at the top of a tower and had a noose around both of their necks.

They both twisted around wraping the rope around the templars necks and jumped down. The other templars started cutting the rope freeing the templars and the father/son duo. When the two of them landed tey stared scaling the castle and got their stuff before killing more templars before resuming the climb.

When the two of them got to the top Ezio kicked a gargoyal off the top and used the leap of faith right after. Naruto sighed. "Oh well, yolo right." said Naruto before doing the same. (lol, that hing about yolo is a joke between me and a friend of mine)

...

**Thanks for reading this chapter to my revamped version of Narutos creed revolations please rate it and tell me if you think it's better then my earlier version. **

**PS: that vrsion is still up for those who need a refreance.**

**as always mcl homies**


	2. destination: constinople

Naruto landed in the water without much noise and swam towards his father and saw him snap the neck of an unaware templar. Naruto grabed the spear off the ground and started walking down a small hallway when he suddenly noticed that a guy he met before named Tazuna was being forced to try to get through the thickest door Naruto has ever seen by ten templars. Said assassin threw the spear into the hear of the templar closest to Tazuna effectively killing him. Two more templars ran over to the guy.

Naruto threw two throwing knives that struck home in the skulls of the templars. said men fell to the floor dead. Naruto then air assassinated two more templars and swiftly pulled out three more throwing knives that he threw into three templars throats killing them.

Another templar tried to stab Naruto with a small dagger but said Auditore snaped his wrist and snatched the dagger out of the air and stabbed the guy in the temple killing him instantly. Naruto grabed the dagger from the guys skull and pulled out a small piece of cloth and started cleaning it as he slowly walked over to a quivering templar in a corner.

"You know something funny, you are in the exact same possition as a little girl i tried to save from you templars a few years back. And do you know what your ally did to said girl as i was trying to negotiate with him?" asked Naruto in a mocking way. The templar gulped and shook his head in the negitive.

Naruto chuckled darkly as he kept walking. "You see, what he did was grab her by the throat and snaped her neck." said Naruto as he stoped right infront of the guy. "He never even knew her name, all he knew was that i, a member of the assassins brotherhood had given her enogh money to get a good start in turning her life around after her family was slaughtered, her name though was... HANABI HYUUGA!" said Naruto before slitting the guys throat.

As the guy slowly died Naruto said a sentence that made the guy feel bad for templars everywhere. "All templars shall die so noone has to die like Hinabi ever again, that is the promie i made that day and i plan to keep it till the day i die." said Naruto as he walked away from the dieing man.

Ezio looked down to his son as he gathered his eqiptment and the dead templars money. 'My son, my only hope is that the darkness in your heart doesnt consume you like it almost did me all those years ago.' thought one very worried Ezio.

Naruto walked over to Tazuna and gave him a small sack of gold. "Thank you Naruto, i will be able to feed Inari and Tsunami for a year with this much money!" Naruto nodded and started walking off but stoped in the middle of the room. "It has been great to know you and your family but i must warn you that you three would be safer if you forgot that i even existed, i dont want to be the reason that you three die." said Naruto in a way that makes him seem 28 years older then he was.

Tazuna gave a tired sigh. "You know, i wish you would just hang up those robes, get a girlfriend, and try to have a normal teenage life." said Tazuna. Naruto gave his first real smile in 5 years. "Sorry old man, my chance at a normal life died on the night i chose to join the brotherhood, and i cant trust myself to share my life with anyone until i know i have fullfilled my promise to Hinabi." said Naruto as he walked away and drew his sword. When Naruto walked out of a hole in the wall he seen Ezio waiting for him.

"Lets go son, we must go find that guy that tried to kill us, if you remember while we were being dragged to the tower i heard the lower ranked templars talking about how their leader had some kind of, and i quote 'Big ass sphere like key' and that their are about five more in a city named Constantinople. What we have to do is make sure these bastards dont get their hands on any of that information in that library." said Ezio as the father/son duo walked out the castle.

"Then i suggest we get going then." said naruto as he looked over to a four man squad of templars who had their backs turned. Naruto dashed over to them and shoved his sword into the first templars chest as he turned around and let go of the blade while unsheathing the dagger he had straped to his waist. before the second templar could turn around Naruto stabed himin the skull killing him (Blood splatered onto Narutos face) then threw the dagger into the third templars throat killing him. The fourth templar unsheathed his sword and tried to pierce Narutos heart but said assassin broke the templars arm, kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a wall, and snatched the sword out of the air.

Naruto started chuckleing darkly as he slowly walking forward slowly as he examined the sword. "You know something templar, i really do hate all templars and im sure the feelings mutual but i must say that your blacksmith has a great talent for weapon smithing. You templars do these weapons no justice, all you can do for them now is be killed by someone who knows what he's doing." said Naruto before pierceing the templars heart. Naruto looked solomnly to the sky as he grabed his blood soaked face. "Thats fourteen less templars alive, i hope your smileing down on me from heaven Hinabi, i wont let the innocent suffer like you and your family did." said Naruto who almost thought he heared Hinabi crying but put that in the back of his mind to think about later.

(1 hour later)

After an hour Naruto had killed 80 templars and looted 1,000 dollers, 50 throwing knives, 80 smoke bombs, and 60 bullets from them. Naruto split this with Ezio. (both had 500 dollers, 25 throwing knives, 40 smoke bombs, and 30 bullets each) Ezio had killed the main templar of Masyaf and took the big ass key and a small notebook from the guy. Now the father/son duo were on a ship on their way to Constantinople or 'the crossroads of the world' as some people they have crossed paths with have called it.

Naruto researched the happanings of the city and seen that their is a small faction of Byzantine templars who are growing in numbers rapidly and Naruto knew that where ever their were templars the assassins brotherhood would follow. Naruto was in the little room that the captin had said he would be sleeping in meditateing in just his pants when Ezio came in.

"Naruto, we'll be docking in five minutes, be ready to go when we get their." said Ezio. Naruto nodded and got up off the ground, starting to get his robes and hood on. Naruto straped his sword to his waist along with his dagger, the spear to his back, and his hidden blade to his left wrist.

Naruto walked out onto the deck of the ship and leaned onto the railing. Ezio walked up to Naruto and did the same. "So, other then getting these keys, what else will you be doing dad?" asked Naruto. Ezio sighed. "You make it sound as if you won't be joining me on this mission." said the older of the two assassins. Naruto slid his hands through his black hair as he sighed. "Most of the time we are here ill be scouting the city killing some Byzatine templars while also going to visit moms old home and her old store to get an understanding of how she used to live." said Naruto with a saddened look on his face.

Ezio was saddened to at the thought of his late wife. The two assassins were interupted by a finely dressed man around Narutos age. Naruto bowed. "Hello Prince Suleiman, it's an honer to meet you in real life wrather then just read your auto-biogrophy." said Naruto before shakeing the guys hand. Ezio was shocked at the sight he was seeing.

"Naruto... your showing respect to someone of higher rank in socioty, when did this start up?" asked Ezio. Naruto smirked at the question. "Well the guy has earned my respect by actually stoping his body gaurds from killing a little kid that had pick pocketed him and i respect him for that." said Naruto.

"well i thank-you but..." there was a sound of books and mettle hitting wood. The three guys looked over to see two red heads trying to pick up their books and an assortment of weapons. The prince and Naruto helped the two women with their stuff. "Ah, your a prince AND a gentleman, you are full of surprises." said Ezio jokingly. The prince and Ezio carried on their conversationwhile the red head with the weapons and Naruto spoke. "Thanks, my name is Karin Uzumaki, what's yours?" asked Karin as she started putting the weapons in a few boxes along with the teenage assassin. "It's quite alright, names Naruto Auditore da roma." said Naruto as he closed the last box. Naruto picked up the boxes and started walking. "Are you sure your ok with doing this, i can carry the stuff myself." said Karin.

Before Naruto could answer ten templars had showed up. Naruto put the boxes on the ground and moved to block the templars from comeing anywhere near Karin. "Oh look at this, little assassin trying to protect a lil ol black smith from us. You see, girly here needs to pay her dues by giveing up the weapons in those boxes." said the leader of this squad of templars. Naruto chuckled darkly. "Tell me something templar, did you hear of what happened in Masyaf?" Asked Naruto with a hand covering his face with a menacing grin on his face.

The templars all backed away quickly but were frozen to their spot at the teens next words. "No matter where you go i will find you and i will kill you. I am like a phantom, i could be around you at any time." said Naruto as he reached for 8 throwing knives and threw them into the skulls of 8 of them then stabed the last two through the heart with the hidden blade.

Naruto looted the bodies taking 4 impact shells, 500 dollers, and all 8 throwing knives he used. "Thank-you for the save Naruto, i can not think you enough for it." said Karin. Naruto nodded. "Please don't take this the wrong way but i didn' do that for you, i promissed someone who i was to late to save that i wouldn't let these bastard hurt another person again." said Naruto as he started to pick up the boxes.

Karin put a gentle hand on Narutos arm. "Carrying that burden by yourself is not healthy. Plus, if you dont get rid of the anger and hatred in your heart it will consume you." said Karin. Naruto sighed. "As long as i can keep it at bay long enough to get my mission over with i am good." said Naruto. The two of them kept walking to get to Karins destination.


End file.
